tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudley: A Close Call
My first Kudley fanfic! In this one, we find out first hand that Mandy and Tiffany have the makings of T.U.F.F. agents in the future -Hockeyben Overview The entire Puppy family is out shopping. When Mandy and Tiffany go off to buy a birthday present for Dudley, they are nabbed by The Chameleon. The girls need to think of a way to escape before The Chameleon blasts them with his new and improved Atomic Bomb. Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty, along with Kyle, frantically search for their daughters. Ages of the characters in this Fanfic: ''Kitty: ''36 ''Dudley: ''34 ''Mandy: ''12 ''Tiffany: ''12 ''Kyle: ''4 Transcript [At the Petropolis Mall food court] *Kitty: [Holding several bags] Are we all finished? *Tiffany: Not yet Mom, there's one thing me and Mandy need to pick up. *Kitty: Okay, but don't take too long. Dudley is hungry, and I can tell Kyle is getting tired. *Tiffany: Don't worry, we'll only be 10 minutes. [Her and Mandy walk off, and a few minutes later arrive at Chew Toys n' Things] *Mandy: What kind of chew toy should we get Dad for his birthday? *Tiffany: How about this one? It kinda reminds me of his special one that got him into T.U.F.F. in the first place. *Mandy: Ok, let's get it. [They buy the toy and walk out] [The Chameleon, who transformed himself into a chair, notices Mandy and Tiffany walking into the store. (He was originally at the mall in order to steal a few things for his lair] *Chameleon [To himself] The daughters of Agents Puppy and Katswell! Their parents aren't around. I can kidnap them and destroy them, so a whole new line of secret agents won't develop. [Transforms back into himself and hides behind the door as Mandy and Tiffany walk out] [Notices them walking out, and blasts them with his Knockout Ray] [Mandy and Tiffany fall to the ground, instantly knocked unconscious] *Chameleon: [To himself] Yes, I have them now! [Transforms himself into a garbage bin and scoops them up] Now, to my evil lair! [Back at the food court] *Dudley: I hope the girls hurry up and get back. I'm starving. *Kitty: I'm starting to get worried about them. They said they'd only be gone 10 minutes and its been over half-an-hour. *Kyle: [Yawns] We go home soon? *Kitty: We have to wait until your sisters get back. *Dudley: I'm nervous about them. They should haven been back by now. Can you call them? *Kitty: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing myself. [Calls Tiffany's phone nimber. There is now answer. Calls Mandy's phone number. No answer either] *Dudley: They didn't answer? *Kitty: No. Now I'm really worried about them. I'm going to find out where they are using those tracking chips in their ears. *Dudley: Good idea. *Kitty: [Takes out phone and punches in several numbers. The tracking screen comes up] *Dudley: Where are they!? *Kitty: [Drops phone in horror] They're at The Chameleon's house! He must have kidnapped them! *Dudley: Come on, to the T.U.F.F. Mobile! We have no time to lose! *Kitty: [Grabs Kyle and runs after Dudley] [At The Chameleon's lair.] *Mandy: [Wakes up and notices her wrists and ankles are chained. Sees Tiffany beside her, also chained up. Nudges Tiffany] Tiffany! *Tiffany: [Opens eyes] Wha? Where are we? *Mandy: I don't know, but I think this might be The Chameleon's lair. It looks a lot like what Mom said it did. *Tiffany: Yeah, I think it is. How are we going to get out of here? *Mandy: [Hears footsteps] Shh! Someone is coming! *Chameleon: [Walks in] It is I The Chameleon! And I would like to welcome you, the daughters of Agents Puppy and Katswell, to my evil lair! *Tiffany: [Whispers] You were right. *Chameleon: [Points to a glass-covered object] Behold! My new Bomb! Unlike the old one, this one works after only one blast! Allow me to demonstrate. [Grabs cricket and places it inside] Bombs away! [Pushes lever, nothing happens] Oh darn it! The batteries must be dead. [Walks away into a different room] *Tiffany: He's going to use that bomb on us! We've got to get these chains off. But how? *Mandy: [Looks around and notices a small, shiny object on a ledge above them] Tiffany, look up there! That's the key! *Tiffany: [Struggling against her chains] How do we get it? [Thinks for a moment] We use the chew toy we bought for Dad! It's still in my pocket. [Tries to reach it, is unable to] Agh, I can't reach it! *Mandy: Here, I'll get it. [Struggles over and manages to grab the toy, and puts it in Tiffany's mouth] *Tiffany: [Flings toy up to the ledge. It knocks they key off, which lands right in Mandy's lap] *Mandy: Nice shot, Tiffany. I'll get our chains off. [Picks up key] Here's the lock. [Tries to reach over to the lock] I can't reach it, the chains on my wrists mean I can't move that high. *Tiffany: Here, let me. [Stumbles over to Mandy, manages to pick up key and twist it through the lock] Got it! *Mandy: [Takes key and unlocks chains on her ankles] Here, I'll do yours now. [Unlocks Tiffany's chains] *Tiffany: We're free! *Mandy: Yes, and lets hide before The Chameleon comes back. [Mandy and Tiffany sneak through into a room just behind where they had been] *Mandy: [Gazes around room] Tiffany, look this must be The Chameleon's weapons room! *Tiffany: Yes it is, we can arm ourselves and make our escape. *Mandy: [Grabs a blaster labeled "Freeze Ray"] Look, Tiffany. This is a freeze ray. We can freeze The Chameleon and make our escape! *Tiffany: Shh, I think I hear him coming back. *Chameleon: [Walks up to bomb, and puts new batteries in] Okay, you two are going in now! [Looks over at the area where they had been held. Sees no sign of them and their chains lying on the ground] Curses! They've escaped! *Tiffany: [Opens door slightly] *Mandy: [Readies herself with the Freeze Ray] *Chameleon: [Turns around] *Tiffany: Now! *Mandy: [Blasts Chameleon with the Freeze Ray, he turns into an iceblock and falls down] *Tiffany: We did it, Mandy! [The girls hug each other] [Kitty and Dudley break down the door and burst in, with blasters ready, and Kyle beside Kitty] *Mandy Tiffany: MOM! DAD! *Kitty: [Sees Mandy and Tiffany] Oh thank goodness you girls are alright *Dudley: Yeah, we were super worried when we tracked you down to The Chameleon's house. *Kyle: [Tugs Mandy's shirt] *Mandy: Oh Kyle's here too! I didn't notice him until now! *Tiffany: Hi Kyle! *Kyle: You ok? *Mandy and Tiffany: Yes we are! [Kitty, Dudley, Mandy, Tiffany, and Kyle all hug each other] *Dudley: [Notices The Chameleon frozen] Did you girls do that? *Mandy and Tiffany: Yes we did! *Kitty: [Notices chains on the ground] Where you two held in these? *Mandy: Yes we were. I noticed the key on that ledge up there [Points to ledge], and Tiffany got it down using the chew toy we bought for Dad. *Kitty: So that's where you girls went at the mall. *Tiffany: Yeah, Dad's birthday is only a week away, and we needed a present for him [Takes toy out of her pocket] *Dudley: CHEW TOY! Can I have it now? PLEASE!? *Tiffany: [Laughs] Sure Dad, here you go. [Tosses toy to Dudley who catches it in his mouth] *Kitty: [Laughs watching Dudley go crazy over the chew toy] Let's make a pact: Never to split up at the mall again. *Mandy and Tiffany: Agreed! *Kyle: [Tugs Kitty's shirt] We go home? *Kitty: Yes, lets get out of here. [Notices Dudley still going crazy over the chew toy] I think you father likes his present. *Tiffany: We knew he would! [The family leaves The Chameleon's lair and heads home] [Later that night in Kitty and Dudley's bedroom] *Kitty: What a scary day! The girls being kidnapped by The Chameleon. *Dudley: I know! I've never been that nervous before in my life. *Kitty: I'm amazed they managed to defeat him the way they did. *Dudley: Yeah, they certainly have some good skills. It wouldn't surprise me if they become T.U.F.F. agents one day. *Kitty: Me neither. *Dudley: Goodnight, Kitty. [Puts his arm around Kitty] *Kitty: Goodnight. THE END Category:Fan fiction